


Likes to Watch

by slashyrogue



Category: Adam (2009), Charlie Countryman (2013), Hannibal Extended Universe - Fandom
Genre: Anal Fingering, Cum Eating, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-06
Updated: 2017-09-06
Packaged: 2018-12-24 13:20:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12013602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slashyrogue/pseuds/slashyrogue
Summary: Adam likes to watch and Nigel is eager to please his Star any way he can.





	Likes to Watch

Nigel woke to soft kisses on his neck, leaned in to the touch and sighed. He felt Adam's cock against his ass and rutted back against it, hungry and so fucking horny he could barely do more than moan.

"Good morning," Adam whispered against his ear.

He let out a breath and groaned.

"Star..."

Adam pulled away and Nigel rolled onto his back. He saw Adam was bent over the bedside table and stroked himself as he watched.

"I think that Mr. Alex is--"

Nigel sighed. "Darling, do not talk about our ugly old landlord please. You're ruining a perfectly good morning."

Adam turned and tossed the lube to him. "Am I?"

Nigel stopped stroking himself and opened the bottle. "Yes."

"Oh. Well I think I'd like to watch you finger yourself open."

Nigel groaned. "Adam, you--"

Adam scooted closer and leaned over him. "You can't cum though because I like it when you get excited because I'm in you."

Nigel leaned up and Adam kissed him, an unspoken request that was always answered.

"I love you."

Adam smiled. "I love you too. Now are you going to or--"

Nigel flipped open the bottle and wet his fingers. Adam's attention on him like this was always a turn on and fuck if he didn't like being told what turned Adam on as well.

He spread his legs and the first touch to his hole made Nigel hiss.

"It's been too long."

He sighed. "Not enough," he moaned, "Time."

Adam moved in between his legs and his hand on Nigel's inner thighs was so warm it felt like fire.

"I like to watch and you're impatient."

Nigel laughed and then choked when he first touched his prostate, the best pleasure he'd experienced and one he had only shared with Adam.

"Would you rather I did it?"

Nigel panted out, "I want you to be--"

Each touch sent a surge of perfection to his cock and he could barely stop himself from cumming when he added a second finger.

Adam leaned over him as Nigel fingered himself, his warm breath a desperate tease as Nigel moaned.

"You look very attractive when you lose yourself like this."

Nigel sighed. "Darling, I'm--"

Adam kissed him and Nigel shuddered when he reached down to touch his cock, reared up as the kiss broke.

"Do you want me now?"

"Always."

Adam almost always slept with clothes on but he was bare which only made Nigel more eager to see how hard he was. He watched as Adam slicked his cock and spread his thighs more when Adam came closer.

"Don't cum yet ok?"

Nigel couldn't speak and only tried to nod as Adam pressed inside. He groaned at the feel of him: hard, warm, and perfect.

"You feel so good," Adam sighed, "Does it feel good?"

Nigel grabbed for him and Adam pulled him closer nearly in his lap though still on his back.

Adam pulled back just enough to rock into him again and Nigel cried out, spilling hard between them as Adam lifted his legs up and started to fuck into him faster.

He loved him, holy fuck did he love him, and no one else had ever made him feel so good.

"Guhhh," he could barely do more than breathe in as each thrust hit his inner pleasure perfectly.

He knew Adam had his entire body memorized, every point of pleasure catalogued and kept safe just so he could pull Nigel apart like this.

Fuck he was the luckiest man alive.

Adam kissed him messy, wet and half on his bottom lip just before Nigel bit just enough to make him moan.

His Star liked a little nip now and then to bring him over the edge. This time was no exception as Adam came, his cum inside Nigel who didn't care how messy he was.

Adam was a part of him so much already, owned him down to the fucking marrow, that this was nothing.

They broke their kiss and Adam huffed as he thrust shallowly, coming down from his orgasm but desperate for more.

He hugged Nigel tight and pulled out slow, barely breathing as he rolled his pleasure rattled body over to start anew.

Nigel whimpered as Adam licked, pressed back against his face and nearly came again.

"Fuck, Adam, I'm--"

Adam pulled back and hugged him, his breath against Nigel's ear.

"Good morning, Nigel. That was very nice."

Nigel turned for a kiss and tasted Adam's cum.

Fuck he could get hard again just from that.

They held each other after Adam kissed down his chin and sucked marks into his neck.

"Fucking love you," he mumbled, his eyes half closed.

"I've never loved anyone like I love you."

Nigel smiled and whispered, "Good," before he drifted off again.

Luckiest fucker alive.


End file.
